Today, mobile devices are capable of receiving and providing visual voicemail messages to subscribers or users thereof. For example, the mobile devices can receive voicemail messages and display the messages with a visual aspect such as in a list, with textual transcription, or the like. Typically, the mobile devices capable of receiving visual voicemail messages have a visual voicemail client operating thereon that can be used to display the visual aspects of the voicemail messages. Unfortunately, such visual voicemail clients are currently supported on a limited number of mobile devices.